


Just Tell Me

by Astrid_Nyx_Asteria



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Gajeel, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M, Running Away, celestial beings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Nyx_Asteria/pseuds/Astrid_Nyx_Asteria
Summary: Rogue can't hold his feelings for Sting any longer, which causes Rogue to do some questionable things. Sting doesn't react in a great manner and breaks the heart's of shippers in Fiore and beyond.  Luckily for everyone, Rogue has an illegal spell to  help the situation.Or the one in which Rogue messes up and runs away to his big brother.





	Just Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this, wish me luck.

Our story begins in the shopping market in Magnolia, with two lovely ladies of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Thanks for joining me Carla. I really needed some advice for my date with Gajeel."

A woman of a small stature with wild blue hair and a cute summer flower dress blushes at the mention of her plans. She is speaking to her friend, a snow white cat wearing a lime green and pink button top and plaid skirt. At the end of her tail is a dark green bow her friend tied on.

"I'm happy to help, Levy. Wendy is training with Ms. Porlyusica and I wanted to get away from Happy. I may care for him a lot, but sometimes he is just too much."

"I know what you mean, Carla. I can't count the number of times Gajeel annoyed the hell out of me." Levy gazed wistfully at the sky before turning to Carla.

"I remember one time he annoyed me so much that I cast a spell that made him stay still. We were on Mt. Hakobe during a blizzard. I didn't release him until the job was done and I got paid." Levy laughs at the memory. Carla giggles with Levy until a thought struck her.

"Levy, where is Lucy? Not to sound rude, but I'm certain you wouldn't have asked me for advice."

"Well Carla, you're not completely wrong." Levy lifts her hands to the pastel red that is the sky. "Lucy said she had to go to Crocus. I asked her what for, but she said she couldn't say until she was certain." Carla looks at Levy with a look of concern. "But Carla, you are wrong about one thing." She looks at the cat. "I would definitely as you for advice." Levy leans close to Carla with a face filled with mischief. "Between you and me, Lucy still doesn't have a boyfriend and you're more reliable."

They both giggle as a young and fair lady on a train to Crocus sneezes up a storm.

"But hey, that might all change. Lucy has been coming back from Crocus with a happy look. And every time she tells me she's leaving to Crocus Lucy asks me not to tell Natsu."

"I don't know, Levy. It's difficult to imagine Lucy being with anyone that isn't Natsu," Carla says as she squints her eyes and taps her paw in thought. Levy shrugs and shakes her head in confusion.

"That's what I thought, but I can't find any other reason for her recent trips to Crocus. It can't be jobs because there are no jobs in that area. I would know if there were. I help monitor the jobs."

"Hmm. I'm sure it's-" Carla's eyes widened suddenly.

_"Rogue don't do this!" " Please listen to us, don't sacrifice yourself."  Gajeel? Levy?_ _What's happening? Why are you crying?_

_"We will need the help of celestial spirits to heal this young men, stupid humans." Ms. Porlyusica? Who's hurt._

_"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Lucy? "I know how you're feeling."_

_"Thanks, Lucy, I knew I could count on you." Rogue?_

_What's with the blood. Yukino? What's she doing here. Why are the girls in the cave. Who's the woman with green hair?_

"Carla!" What's with blur? "Carla, are you okay?" Levy was taking deep breaths as she panicked over her friend.

"I'm fine, Levy. It's just a premonition."  _A weird one at that. I hope no one gets hurt._

"Well, can you tell me what happen in the future that has you so spooked." Levy looked warily at Carla. "Carla you were mumbling names and words; just tell me."

"Is everything alright?"

_I wish I knew_


End file.
